


The White Wolf

by KillerKissed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, NSFW, Smut, geralt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

The bed rattled heavily with every sway. The headboard kept hitting the wall. A small statue had fallen off the bedside table. The sheets were thrown into the floor. Clothes were scattered, starting from the entrance and ending at the doorframe of the bedroom.

You were face-down with your hips raised up so your lover could pound deeper into your aching hole. His hand slid down your back before grabbing the back of your neck. He readjusted his angle from behind and began to nail you down into the mattress. Pathetic whimpers were passing your lips as another orgasm began to build in your abdomen. A rough hand came down on your ass cheek. It was like a sting that vibrated up your body. Your hot insides clenched around his cock while you tried to shove your rear end up into the air more.

You felt saliva hit your back as he spit on you, his free hand that was spanking you began to wipe his spit down the crack of your ass. He began to gently massage the rim of your hole while you twitched beneath his fingertips. You gasped and clutched the sheets harder in your fists. The hand around the back of your neck crept up into your hair and yanked you up to arch your back more. Your lover began to deepen his movements in your cunt, going slower to be more torturous. You shivered hard, keeping up on all-fours as he pushed and pulled for a lazy fuck. You whined loudly in protest as he pulled his hands off your body completely. You finally got to look back at him.

Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf, looked like a smug bastard as he caught your gaze. Those dark amber eyes with ever dancing amusement seemed to study you for a moment before you felt a finger dipping into your ass. His cock twitched inside of you from your reaction as you slid back into the bed with only your hips up. You took your hips and started forcing yourself back and forth on both his finger and cock. You mumbled into the sheets and tried to shove your hair out of your mouth.

“What a mean man, the Witcher.” You huffed, trying to move faster. His hands slid to your hips as he stuffed his heavy cock into you all the way.

“You wish I was meaner.” He grumbled, voice rumbling in your ears. Geralt shoved you down fully into the bed and pressed himself on top of your, giving you no room to wiggle or squirm. His gruff beard went over your skin, kissing your shoulders and up your neck. You moaned beneath him as he shoved his hands around your body to between your thighs. His fingers began to tease your clit as you squirmed against his body.

You cried out, “You are!”

His laugh rumbled against your skin. Geralt’s fingers were continuing to torment you until your body shook with its orgasm. You couldn’t even have a moment of peace because he began to thrust into you quickly, living off the sensation of your walls going into a frenzy as you came.

You could hear him working himself up again. He was close for what felt like the fourth time tonight. The fullness of a cock disappeared from your pussy as he removed himself to flip you over quickly. You squealed in surprise as he settled back between your thighs. Geralt entered swiftly once again as you were so slick between all the desire and mind-numbing orgasms. He was balls deep with one thrust and your body arched off the bed. You hid your face in your hands as he quickly hammered into your body. The noises coming from your mouth were absolutely lustful. You shook from over sensitivity. Geralt pulled your arms away and pinned them to the mattress. His eyes found yours and you could see he was in deep concentration. There was just a layer of sweat on both of you. You could see a drop rolling down his forehead as he focused on his movement. You clenched your legs around his body and felt your toes curling from the angle he was hitting. You pushed your face into his arm to hide from his ever piercing gaze. Your orgasm unleashed from his precise thrusts. A cry erupted from your lips while Geralt chased his own pleasure.

His heavy grunts filled your ears as he let go of your arms and pulled your body close to his. His hot mouth was on yours in a heart beat. His cock twitched inside you as a muffled grunt escaped him. His seed poured inside your pussy. You bit his bottom lip and felt him continue to twitch inside you. You milked him for every drop he had. In this moment, he was yours.

The Witcher pulled away from your body and kissed down your chest before gently sliding out from between your thighs. He rolled over on the bed beside you and laid beside you, seeming to gather himself. The two of you had spent a good time together on this day, hiding away in the bedroom. The Witchers truly did had unworldly stamina. You rolled over and snuggled up against him to get comfortable. You felt his fingers trail down your back absentmindedly.

“What brought you back here, oh great white wolf?” You mumbled.

He was silent for a moment before answering your question. “There’s word of a rogue Witcher to came to these parts to find out. I don’t want any more bad news to be attached to a Witcher name.”

“Is that only it?” You questioned, your fingers touching the scars on his chest. “You aren’t licking wounds from a lashing from Yennefer or Triss? Wanting another witch to warm your bed?”

He grunted and grabbed your face to force you to look at him. “That is behind me.”

“I’ve seen the whore’s raven around.” You moved away from him and sitting up.

Geralt sighed and watched you rise from the bed to grab your thin, silk robe. “She is not with me currently. I have no business with either right now.”

You scoffed. “A surprise.”

His brows furrowed together. “You give me grievance on something I cannot control. I came down here for you.”

“I helped you on a quest three months ago because you had no other to turn to. It seems a little suspicious to come back down my way, to my swamps with a raven that I know belongs to Yennefer.”

Geralt sat up and grabbed your hand as you stared at him. “If you wished to start a fight, it should have been before sex.”

You huffed and waved your hand at him. “Then sex would not have happened at all. “

“So sex was the important part, hmm?”

You tried to a hide a smile with a wiggle of your nose. “Never said that. “

“Made it sound like that. I did not hear one complaint as you were coaxed to pleasure one after another.”You let him pull you back to bed. “Don’t be vexed.”

“I can be if I so desire” You crawled back into his lap. “Will you be around these parts for a while?”

“Of course. I can always come back down here anyway in between quests anyway. There is nothing big brewing in the world.”

“Not yet anyway.” You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled his head back to face him.”Do not dishonor me, Geralt. I will have tongue and tail if you do.”

“You wound me.” He kisses your chin before rolling you back into bed to eye you up. “There is not enough room in your personality for jealousy.”

“I can make room.” You murmured as you stared up at him.

“Be careful if you do then. “ He kisses your lips softly and pushed your robe apart.”I should make up for these imaginary insults you have conjured up for yourself. “

You nodded. “That’s agreeable to me.”

Geralt looked at you with a twinkle in his eyes. “We may be inside for another day or so.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the man meditating in the middle of your cottage that infuriated you.

You had spent the day going from little town to little town, helping the sick and keeping out of the hands of the Eternal Fire.

Amongst your very long travels, you had time to stop to gather more herbs. The basket hung heavy on your arms as you opened the door slowly to find muddy boot prints that traveled all the way down the hall of your cottage. They disappeared into the room where your washtub was. You dropped the basket of herbs on the small table you ate on and carefully followed the trail. You opened the curtain to the washroom to find more mess of mud and blood. They were traded with wet footprints. You glanced back into the hallway that you came from and looked across to see they led into your bedroom.

You padded across the hall into the bedroom to find the bastard Witcher sitting in your floor with the evening sun gleaming across his damp skin. His muscular form was littered with healing wounds because of the accelerated nature of the monster hunters.

“Oh, your lordship. “ You curtsied before him as his eyes slowly opened to meet your gaze. “I did not realize the palace was so filthy. I will get the maids on it as quickly as possible.”

“I was going to clean up the mess before you came home.”

“Was that before or after your bloodstained changed the oak to cherry wood?”

“I would tell you how amazing you are but I don’t think you’d believe me.” He got up off the ground and wiped his hands on the only article of clothing he was wearing. The rest of his gear was laying on the chair in the corner beside his pants.

“I think you’d be right.” You turned on your heel and walked back to the front of the cottage to remove your cloak and let your hair down from the long day. You wagged your finger at a broom so it would start brushing the debris away. Geralt came in as a little cleaning crew of a mop and a bucket followed the broom through the house.

“If only it was that easy for me.”

“You have other talents, Geralt.” You began to remove the items from your basket. “How long do you plan on staying this time?”

“At least another week.” The hunter stood beside you and started taking care of the herbs. “I am hunting something that takes children.”

“I’m surprised you did not keep company with someone else.”

“Always the jealous type…”

You huffed and put the basket back where it belonged. “Always the wise type. There are others always.”

“There were others. No more.” He stilled beside you.

You fell into a rhythm of working with the plants. Geralt followed suit with you until there was no more. He started to work on supper as you made sure the house had been cleaned up after. You excused yourself with a quiet word and went to the washroom. You flickered your wrist as you looked at the tub, it slowly filling with water. Steam started to arise from the surface. Your clothes lay in a pile at your feet as you slowly entered the water.

You sank into the depths as if the tub was bigger and deeper than it actually was. You closed your eyes and felt like you were somewhere different just for a small moment.

His voice broke through your thoughts. “I am sorry that I make you feel like I don’t care.”

You turned to look at the doorway and draped your arm over the wood of the tub. “You come and go as you please, most of the time without warning.”

“I am used to traveling alone. There are not many of me left and we are definitely not heroes to anyone.”

You frowned. “You are to me. But you must remember that in this world anything can be fleeting. When you leave, you must say goodbye. I may not be here if you return again. The cult of eternal fire looms closer every day. There are bandits. Raiders. Ghouls and goblins.” You waved your hand around to form a small ball of energy. “My Magic is only small.”

His face twisted in emotions you could not begin to describe. A flurry of feelings changed and you watched him begin to look at his hands. “I could settle some time. Stay with you.”

You smiled softly. “You are as wild as the wind. How could I ask to take that?”

“You do not have to if I give it.” He came to you and cupped your face. “There will be new hunters. Ciri can take care of the future. I will have to retire from things at some time. There is only so much left of the past.”

“You think your story with fade with time, Geralt?” You arose from the water to meet eye to eye. You pressed your lips against him as if to taste his taste. You could feel the ghost of a smile go across his mouth. “Would you like to see your future?”

“Never.” He pulled you back into the kiss, rough with you as his hands maneuvered down your curves.

You breathed heavy against him as he all but kept you upright at this point.

His voice was even deeper than before as a raspy, hot breath filled your ear. “Supper will be ready soon. “

You gripped the side of the tub with an iron grasp as he pulled away and walked away from you. “You’re an absolute devil.”

He looked at you with those orange eyes from the darkness of the hallway. “I’m worse than that.”


End file.
